


Subtle Confession

by thisseemslikefun



Series: Honey & Apple [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: ABO!au, College!AU, M/M, Not A Lot Of Plot, Omega!Daniel, Text Messages, a bit of teasing, alpha!ong, idk what to tag its too short, its overall soft, ong is cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisseemslikefun/pseuds/thisseemslikefun
Summary: Seongwoo and Daniel are finally together but they don't know yet how to break it to their wild group of friends.Sequel toNo doubts





	Subtle Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Hello *waves*  
> Here is finally a sequel to No doubts! Thank you for your patience with me <3  
> It is super short, though. I'm sorry fskjdka  
> I may have some other idea planned, so I made this a whole series but I'm not sure yet. Depending on the length of other possible sequels, I'd either add them to this as a collection like thing or add them as independent oneshots to the series.  
> I really really really hope I didn't let you down with this sequel, I'm actually shaking from the pressure haha. It barely has plot but I kind of liked the first draft so I went with it :D
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

 

“And then Dr. Johnson said it was Guanlin's turn and he went full panic mode and started stuttering 'Hey, yo whatsup, man'. It was so hilarious, I swear I have never seen Dr. Johnson so shocked before,” Jihoon laughed as he retold the story of the English class he had just shared with Guanlin.

 

Daniel chuckled and laid a hand on the beta's shoulder from behind him. Jihoon jumped at the sudden contact and turned around. He relaxed immediately when he saw and smelled the omega.

 

“God, don't ninja me like that please.”

“Not my fault if you are too busy making fun of poor Guanlin instead of noticing the smells around you.”

 

He threw a smile at Guanlin who grinned at him half gratefully. He knew Jihoon didn't mean any harm and although he had felt embarrassed, he had to admit it was sort of funny how he suddenly greeted his docent with swag English he picked up on the internet.

 

Daniel greeted everyone on the table with a tired but nevertheless blinding smile before walking over to the spare spot next to Seongwoo who was also sitting next to Jisung. He was surprised and happy to see their whole group was complete today, it had become a way too rare occurrence lately.  
  
That, however, also made him feel a bit nervous.

 

They hadn't announced to their friends yet that they were finally together but it had only been a day and they had been busy in between.

 

It was still surreal to him that he was allowed to call Seongwoo his boyfriend now, _his alpha._

 

The sheer thought had made him giggle into his pillow at 2 AM and laugh like a mad man as he recalled the way Seongwoo had called him his omega. His wolf had been as restless as he was, making him unable to fall asleep even as the red dark numbers of his alarm had showed him he had had only four hours of sleep left.

 

An hour later, his fingers had hovered over his digital keyboard on his phone, debating whether he would look pathetic texting his boyfriend (!!!) at 4 AM that he couldn't fall asleep simply because – as horribly cheesy as it sounded – he couldn't stop thinking about him, about the two of them.

 

But then he had seen the little world “online” under his name and Daniel had decided to throw away every piece of pride he had had and just typed out the first thing that had come to his mind. He hadn't allowed himself to hesitate, it hadn't really worked the last time.  
Immediately, Seongwoo had answered him back.  
  
**  
** **Seongwoo <3**  
can't fall asleep? your thoughts are all full of me, aren't they?

 

Daniel had blushed and hid under his blanket. He had coughed, telling himself that this was Seongwoo, where was his cool? His confident omega persona? He couldn't just let someone reduce him to a blushing blubbering mess, no matter how dreamy he was!

 

His vibrating phone had pulled him out of his deep thoughts and he had looked at the new message from Seongwoo.

 

 **Seongwoo <3**  
no need to be shy  
you are all i can think of as well

 

In that moment, Daniel had been glad that no one would be able to witness him screeching into his pillow and trashing around wildly while laughing.

 

They had texted a bit before Daniel had nearly reluctantly asked him if they could call. He really had no idea when he had become that cheesy shy baby but his wolf was craving to hear the alpha's voice.

They had talked a bit about how to break it to their friends. The dynamic of the group would surely be different if suddenly two of them became a couple. Also the reactions...They didn't know how their friends would react but they didn't want to hide their relationship as well.

In the end, they had simply decided to go with whatever would feel right and would simply let it slip in between. Maybe they would notice if they would become more touchy or something, they really weren't much into planning out their moves at 4 AM.  
Shortly after they had started talking, Daniel fell asleep to Seongwoo's breathing, thinking that he surely wouldn't mind falling asleep to the real sound next to him.  
  
They both had had morning classes and hadn't been able to see each other. They hadn't talked about the whole revealing themselves thing further, Daniel guessed they were most probably going a bit lowkey for the next few days.

So when Daniel rounded the table to sit down next to Seongwoo, like he had usually done the last few weeks, he did not expect the older to suddenly grab his hand gently and slowly pull him down on his lap.

 

Almost immediately, he wrapped his arms around Daniel's waist and nuzzled his face into his neck.

 

“I'm tired,” he humbled against his skin with his eyes closed.

 

Daniel sat stiff in his lap, shocked and afraid of their friend's reaction but the moment he smelled the familiar smell of apple and honey, his body relaxed immediately against the warm body pressed against his back and let himself lean back further against Seongwoo.

 

A big, affectionate smile spread on his lips as he turned his head and saw the alpha's deep pout. He couldn't help raising his hand to soothingly run his fingers through the soft dark hair.

 

His wolf was restless, howling at the proximity to the alpha.

 

The omega chuckled lowly when Seongwoo whined slightly, leaning his upper body on Daniel even more. He looked up momentarily just to be greeted by all their friends raising their eyebrows at them.

 

Despite the comfortableness on Seongwoo's lap, he grew tense when he realized that they had just busted themselves already so fast. He could hardly tell them now they were simply friends like that.

 

“Hm, why are you suddenly so tense?” Seongwoo whispered against his neck tiredly and looked up, too. ”Oh.”

 

He felt Seongwoo tense up under him as well as they were both at loss for words.

 

“Uh, you are quite close,” Sungwoon deadpanned, eyes showing how completely unimpressed and not surprised he was.

“Uhm, yeah,” Seongwoo mumbled and looked at Daniel who only looked at him helplessly, “Uh, guys. Sorry, this is so sudden but yeah we are – we are together now.”

 

They looked at their friends nervously, a bit afraid of their reaction.  
Would they drop their cutlery? Dramatically scream? Exchange money because they might have put bets on them? He really didn't know.  
  
Instead, Sungwoon only shrugged. Everyone proceeded eating their lunches and continuing their conversations, ignoring the new couple.

 

Seongwoo and Daniel looked at each other in confusion. That had been surely been unexpected.

 

“Hey, Jaehwan,” Daniel started. The beta was shoving a big spoon of rice into his mouth, looking like a chipmunk.  
“Hm?”  
“You guys don't seem...shocked.”

 

Their friend started laughing, spewing rice grains in every direction.  
  
“Oh, shit. Guys, they think they are _subtle,_ ” Jaehwan addressed their friends with a chuckle.

“Dear god, Jaehwan. Please don't shove so much food into you at once, you can't even close your mouth with the enormous amount you have shoveled into yourself,” Minhyun scowled Jaehwan and looked at him in disgust as he picked a rice grain from his cheek, “But yes, a person would have to be blind _and_ deaf not to notice the heavy tension between you guys. It was only a matter of time.”

“But how did you notice?” Seongwoo asked confused.

 

All their friends looked at him as if he was an idiot.

 

“Seongwoo, you guys are anything but subtle,” Jihoon deadpanned.  
Guanlin nodded in agreement, “You are always especially affectionate towards each other. I mean, you used to hate each other but everyone of us has noticed how much you grew to like each other.”  
  
Jaehwan had managed to swallow everything in his mouth and hummed in agreement, “You aren't as ninja as you thought you were.”

“And you disappeared together at your party. We were all there, you know,” Sungwoon mentioned, taking a sip from his juice.

“Well, it doesn't necessarily have to mean anything?” Daniel suggested, still not convinced that they had been _that_ obvious.

 

Jisung snorted and lightly hit him with his folder. Seongwoo's arms wrapped even tighter around him and he pulled Daniel slightly away from Jisung, throwing a very disapproving look towards the other alpha for hitting his omega, albeit slightly. The oldest simply ignored Seongwoo, knowing alpha's got quite protective over their potential mates, especially omegas. It was simply in their nature.

 

“What do two very good-looking and also sorta drunk guys do when they disappear together upstairs to a bedroom, guys?” Jisung asked sarcastically into the round of friends.

“Intense cleaning,” Minhyun snorted.

“Well, I'm sure some rubbing was done,” Jaehwan laughed and wiggled his eyebrows.

 

Daniel whined and turned in Seongwoo's lap so he could hide his face in his shoulder.

 

“Make them stop or I'll be haunted by Jaehwan's damn wiggling eyebrows for a few days!”

“They aren't wrong, though.”

 

The omega gasped and looked at his boyfriend in shock who only wiggled his eyebrows like Jaehwan with a smug smirk on his lips.

 

“No need to hide what everyone already knows.”

“Ugh, why am I dating you again?” he sighed but his eyes betrayed the affection he held for the older.

“Must be the exceptional rubbing,” Jaehwan whispered to Minhyun.

 

Daniel grabbed the nearest thing he got – a spoon Guanlin wanted to use to steal some food from Jisung – to fling it at Jaehwan's annoying laughing face.

 

“My spoon!”

“Hey, hey. Seongwoo, please keep your omega under control.”

 

The alpha shrugged amused and smiled at Daniel.

 

“He's his own man.”

 

The omega grinned right back at him and touched his cheek affectionately, “Aw, baby, aren't you the sweetest?”

The smile on Seongwoo's face only seemed to brighten and his eyes lit up but Daniel's expression dropped fast and he threw Seongwoo's head back with a snort. He stood up from his spot on his lap and rearranged his clothes.

 

“Don't think I forgot you teasing me as well,” he said and grabbed his back before turning to his boyfriend with a raised eyebrow, “I don't particularly like you, Ong Seongwoo.”

“I'm wounded!” he pouted and held a hand to his chest dramatically.

“Don't die yet, I don't want to lose my human punching bag,” Daniel grinned and clapped his shoulder before stepping away.

“Nieeel,” the alpha whined and grabbed the hand that had touched his shoulder before, “You aren't seriously leaving me behind like that, are you?”  
  
Seongwoo sneakily interlocked their hands. Daniel had to remind himself for a second not to drop his act and blush at the gesture.  
  
The omega raised both of his eyebrows and suppressed a smile.

“Uh, why not? I have a class to go to.”

“But,” Seongwoo sighed deeply as if he was actually saddened, “You just came and you were so cuddly. I got my statistics class next and it's ugly, I need a reminder of a pretty omega to keep me sane in the class.”

“Try google pictures.”  
  
The alpha's pout only deepened further. Daniel had to admit, Seongwoo looked absolutely adorable whining for him. It was also strangely satisfying to know Seongwoo sought out his touch that much.

“But I want you! Why would I want some random omega if I can already call such a pretty one mine?”  
  
If Daniel would be at home he would have trashed around on his bed but he was outside now, he had to pretend to have dignity and pride. He only looked away for a short moment and looked at his pouty boyfriend again.

 

“Just a small kiss.”

 

Seongwoo puckered his lips and the both of them were so far into their own world, they had almost forgotten about everyone around them.  
His alpha looked so pitiful and maybe, just maybe, Daniel himself was craving those lips on his as well. He just leaned down to quickly peck him. They smiled at each other shortly before Daniel stood up properly again.

 

“Don't miss me too much,” he winked at his very satisfied looking boyfriend and waved at their friends before going to his next class.

 

Arriving in the classroom, he sat down and checked his phone to see that Seongwoo had sent him a message.

 

 **Seongwoo <3**  
i already miss you in my arms

 

 **Daniel**  
that's so sappy i'm vomiting  
(but i may miss being in your arms as well)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading as always :D
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/thssmslkfn)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/thisseemslikefun)


End file.
